The return of love
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: someone from Ryoko's past comes to see her what does this all mean? who is this man and what does he mean to Ryoko. How far will Ryoko go to keep him with her. How far will he go to keep Ryoko with him if it means life or death what will they pick? R/?
1. Ryoko?

I do not own X-man or Tenchi Muyo.

I know weird but I kinda wanna see how this will work.

This is in Logan's point of view.

Logan looked out the window from the second floor of Xaviers school of learning for mutants.

Logan sighed he missed someone he knew her.

He wanted to find her, but don't know where to look for the female he missed her and wanted to see her again.

Xavier talks on the door.

"Come in." Logan said to the person behind the door.

"Logan are you coming down to eat?" Xavier asked him.

"No, I'm not really feeling that well I think I'll stay in my room." Logan said to him and goes back to looking out the window.

"What you thinking Logan?" Xavier asked him.

"Thinking of a female I once knew she was really pretty. I kinda miss her." Logan said to Xavier.

"Ah so do you know if shes still alive or not?" Xavier asked him.

"I don't know. But I really would love to know if she still is alive." Logan said to him.

"I would need her name Logan if you want to know." Xavier told him.

"I would like to look myself for her Xavier but thank you for your help." Logan said to him.

"Ok I'll leave you alone unless you need me I'll be in my office Logan." Xavier walks out of Logan's room.

Logan goes back looking out the window thinking of that day he meet her.

Logan five years before he came to know most of the X-man.

There she was sitting down on the grass looking all around her, she saw him and smiled at him.

"Hello." Logan said to her.

"Hi ya." she said to him.

She had long cyan or dark blackish blue hair that as about to her mid back. She was in a blue shirt with black pants with high heels.

"So miss whats your name?" Logan asked her.

"Ryoko Hakubi and yours?" Ryoko asked him.

"Logan." Logan said to her smiling at her.

"Well Mr. Logan are you going to just stand there or sit with me?" Ryoko asked him.

"Would yo like me to site with you Ms. Ryoko?" Logan asked her.

"I wouldn't ask if you was going to sit." Ryoko said to him laughing.

He ends up sitting next to her.

"Is that better Ryoko?" Logan asked her.

"Yes now I can at less not hurt my neck." Ryoko said to him.

They laugh and had a good time.

Logan is again bring back to the time by a knock at his door.

"Yes?" Logan asked for who was at the door.

"Logan, Xavier wants to see you." The person said threw the door.

"Ok, tell him I'll be there in a minute." Logan said to them.

Sighing getting up garbing his coat looking around then heading out the door looks both ways then walks down the hall to Xaviers office. Logan knocks on the door.

"Sir I don't see why we have to find this woman you so want to see." A female voice cared threw the door.

"I wish to know who she is and want she means to Logan, Storm she could be the one we have been looking for to help." Xavier said to Storm.

"But it be to hard to find her by now she could be living in other nation or even dead." Storm said to him.

"I have a feeling this young woman isn't dead as you say Storm and I think its time that we have someone knew around here and I think shes in Japan." Xavier said to her.

"SIR how can you be so sure of her being in Japan is where she is?" Storm asked him.

"Because I know, right where she is at this time Storm I'm telling Logan and you can't stop me." Xavier said to her.

"Well fine but if shes a enemy what will we do if it turns that way?" Storm asked him.

"If she was a enemy Logan would of long ago left and wouldn't of stay with us." Xavier said to her.

Logan had enough of listening to them to talk about Ryoko that way.

"Hello Storm and Xavier." Logan said to them.

"Hello Logan." both said at the sometime.

"You know where she lives Xavier?" Logan said to them.

"Yes Logan I found out where she lives, I knew her all her time here on earth." Xavier said to him.

"mm." Logan said to him.

"She lives in Japan, outside Tokyo she used to live with a boy named Tenchi Maski, but they fell out of being friends and she left because of a fight, she and someone else had at his house." Xavier said to Logan.

Logan laughed about that.

"Thats her all right." Logan said to them and walked out going down where the cars were kept them garbing his bike and starting it and riding out. Logan looked ahead of him thinking of finally seeing Ryoko again. He smiled at that he missed her a lot. They had been friends up till that day she was taken away from him. He sighed he knew he was being followed by storm and knew she would follow him till he met up with Ryoko she wanted to make sure Ryoko wasn't a enemy to the X-man.

He gets to the air port and gets off his bike looks around and puts the keys in his pants pocket.

Sighing he looked up at the sky and was looking right at storm she was inviable to the naked eye of other people but to him she wasn't.

He walked into the building and walked into the mens room. Thinking of a way to make it where Storm couldn't follow him. He looks around but doesn't find anything that looks like it could help, he'd have to wait till he got to Japan to look for something. He came out of the bathroom and walked over to the disk that the women was.

"Hello Sir, may I help you?" The lady asked him.

"Yes, I would like to have a ticket to Japan and back." Logan said to her.

"How many and the fight will be out at noon Sir." The lady told him.

"2 coming back 1 going to Japan." Logan said to her.

"Sir I need your passport and name." The lady said to him.

"Logan Jameson." Logan said to her handing over his passport to her.

"Here you go Sir are your ticket and you'll get your others on the way back from Japan please enjoy your stay in Japan." The lady said to him.

"I will and thank you for your help Ms." Logan said to her.

Has he was walking away he heard Storm step up to the woman and asked for the same fight to Japan. Sigh he couldn't be left alone. Has she was walking by he garbed a hold of her arm and pulled her to the other side of him.

"Storm why are you following me?" Logan asked her.

"Xavier asked me too." Storm said to him.

"I want to do this alone so go back." Logan said to her.

"No I will not go back Logan, she could be a trap and you could be used to kill us." Storm said to him.

"She isn't that person thats a story to scare little children when there bad." Logan said to her.

"It really happen and you know it." Storm said to him.

"I know more then you wish to know Storm now please go back I can do this on my own." Logan said to her again.

"I can't Logan you are part of my team I will not let you or anyone of my friends or members down." Storm said to him.

"Storm listen to me I know her and I know what she can do if she doesn't know you and you come up behind me you are most likely going to end up dead she was trained by me." Logan said to her.

"She was trained by you how?" Storm asked him not understanding what he was saying.

"She was my best friend she wanted to learn how to use her powers for good and not hurt anyone unless needed to, I showed her that and more, but theres more to me and her. Storm that I would like to keep between me and her for now no one else should know our history." Logan said to her and pulled the ticket she just gotten out of her hand and riped it up.

"Fine I'll go back but you best come back to us Logan." Storm said to him and she walked away.

He watched her walk away thinking at less shes gone wonder who they'll send next time to see if he comes back.

He sits down and looks down at his phone he missed her so much that it hurt at times.

He gets a phone call from Xavier. He picks up the phone.

"Hello Xavier how may I help you?" Logan asked him.

"I see you sent Storm back to us thank you for doing so I don't ask her to do that I asked her to let it go but shes not going too." Xavier said to Logan.

"Hmm I even told her not to follow me to Japan." Logan said to Xavier.

"Will she try and send anyone after me?" Logan asked him.

"I do not know Logan its hard to tell with her shes upset." Xavier said to him.

"If she does call me I would like to tell my friend of who is coming after me and they are friend not a enemy." Logan told him.

"I will Logan you have my word on this." Xavier said to him.

"Thank you Xavier if you will I must go my fight is about to go in 20minutes." Logan said to him.

"Take care of yourself Wolverine." Xavier said to him.

"You too." Logan said to him and hang up on him.

Logan goes to his plane and gets on looks at the number of his chair.

"Everyone please sit down." A lady said over the plane.

Logan looked at all the numbers and came to his and takes a sit looks out the window thinking of her again.

*****Inside of Logan's mind*****

"How could I let her go that day when they attacked we could of fight them off." Logan asked himself.

"I don't want her to become hurt and die." Logan said to himself.

He goes threw his memories of her and he smiles.

*****Outside of Logan's mind*****

"Hello Sir do you mind if I sit here next to you?" A lady asked him.

Logan looked at her thinking about it.

"Go ahead and sit down." Logan said to her and gone back to looking out the window wishing this plane would get off the ground. She sits down next to him.

"So why are you going to Japan if I may ask?" The lady asked him.

"I'm going to see a really old friend I have missed a lot." Logan said to her.

"Oh they sound really nice of a friend to have you has one Sir." The lady said to him.

"If only they knew I was coming they would be happy." Logan said to her.

"Oh so it a not so knowing show up then?" The lady said to him.

"Yeah its not like she'll try to kill me for this anyway." Logan said to her looking at her.

"By the way whats your name?" The lady asked him.

"Jameson all I'll tell you of my name." Logan said to her.

"Ah well Mr. Jameson, my name is Kayla Johnson." Kayla said to him.

"Nice to met you Ms. Johnson." Logan said to her going back to looking out the window.

"Same to you also." She said to him looking at him.

Logan could feel her looking at him but kept looking out the window.

"Everyone please put your set belts on we will be taking off soon." A female voice came over the income over the plane.

So the plane takes off. Logan keeps looking out the window thinking of Ryoko.

Back in Logan's memory of Ryoko.

"So Logan, what is it you do, job wise?" Ryoko asked him.

"Well I work in a tree farm." Logan said to her. (This was when he first met her he had to come up with something to make her believe him.)

"Nice bet thats a lot of fun." Ryoko said to him giggling.

"It can be at times with people knowing what there really doing." Logan said back to her laughing.

"Oh the fun of stupid people." Ryoko said to him and giggled.

"Yeah most of the guys I work with are that way." Logan said to her laughing.

They look at each other and smile.

"Oh god I need to go or mom is going to kill me Logan." Ryoko said to him laughing.

"Can I at less walk you to your house?" Logan asked her.

"Sure I would love to talk to you more anyway." Ryoko said to him giggling.

They start to walk down from where they was sitting she turns to him smiling.

"You know Logan my mother would love you." Ryoko said to him laughing.

"Oh really?" Logan asked her laughing.

"Yeah, she always wanted to see me happy and with a friend for so long." Ryoko said to him.

"I know how that feels but I don't even remember my mother." Logan said to her.

"Oh thats so bad." Ryoko said to him and stops walking and turns to him.

"She threw me away after something." Logan said to her and turns to her.

She hugs him.

"It'll be ok Mom will be like the mother you had." Ryoko said to him.

"Its ok she doesn't have to act that way to me Ryoko." Logan said to her.

"She'll want to trust me Logan." Ryoko said to him smiling.

"You and her will be the first that are nice to me in so long time and I thank you." Logan said to her smiling and hugs her back.

"You're welcome Logan." Ryoko said to him hugging him.

Logan is bring back to the air plane landing in Japan..

Logan looked around.

He goes and gets his other bag he had to take with him.

He walks outside the air port and looks around thinking of what he should do first.

He walks up to a man next to a car waiting for him

"Hello Sir Johnson." The man said to him.

Logan nods to him.

"Well where too Sir." The man asked him.

"mm take me to a place I can stay for a few months." Logan told him.

"Ok I know the best place in town." The man said to him.

Logan looks out the window and wonders if he'll really find her.

They pull up to a nice looking place.

"Here you go Sir anything else you need?" The man asked him.

"No thank you, not that I know of also." Logan said to him give him the money for the ride and started to walk into the building, he goes inside and looks around, walks up the front disk.

"Hello Sir may I help you?" The lady asked him.

"Yes I would like a room." Logan said to her.

"For one bed or two beds?" The lady asked him.

"Two beds please Miss." Logan said to her.

"Ok Sir that be $150." The lady said to him. He hands over the money and she gives him the key to the room. He starts to walk up to the room.

He gets a call on his cell phone.

"Hello." Logan said to who ever was calling him.

"Logan is that you?" The female on the phone asked him.

"Yes Jean its me." Logan said to her with a sigh.

"Logan come back please don't go chasing after someone that could be dead." Jean said to him.

"Shes not dead Jean, now good bye." Logan said to her and ended the call.

Logan looks around him mad walks to the door and goes outside for a walk to cool off.

Logan sighed he got other phone call he turn his phone off.

Logan looks up to late and bumps into someone.

"Watch where your going man gee." The female said to him.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss." Logan said to her thinking she sounded like someone he knew.

Logan looks up and is shocked at who he finds.

"LOGAN." Ryoko screams and laughs.

"Ryoko." Logan said to her.

"Its been so long since I last saw you oh my god." Ryoko said to him and hugged him.

"Yes it has Ryoko and same to you." Logan said to her hugging her back smiling.

Logan sees someone walking up to them.

"Ryoko." The man said to her shocked to see her hugging another man.

"Tenchi want you doing following me after I told you I never wanted to see you hear you." Ryoko said to him without looking at him.

"Ryoko please give me one more time?" Tenchi asked her.

"NEVER TENCHI I'll never want to see you." Ryoko yelled and said to him.

"Please Ryoko?" Tenchi asked her.

"Tenchi let me go I don't love you and never have." Ryoko said to him.

Logan watched them two talk.

"ENOUGH leave her alone." Logan said to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Tenchi asked him.

"No one to you just a old friend of Ryoko's." Logan said to him.

"We'll Sir I would like to talk to her alone." Tenchi said to him.

"I feel like Ryoko doesn't want to talk to you." Logan said to him.

Ryoko turns around and walks up to Tenchi and slaps him.

"Leave me alone stop looking for me Tenchi I don't love you anymore." Ryoko said to him and turns back to Logan and they walk off.

"So Logan what have you done all this time?" Ryoko asked him.

"I was wondering around the U.S.A till I met Marie Aka Rouge, shes really nice but not my type she tries to get me to look at her more then a little sister." Logan said to Ryoko.

"Hmm anyone else I should be worried about out for my Logan's heart?" Ryoko asked him.

"Yea, Jean Grey and a few other females maybe there are any men I should worry about out for my Ryoko's heart?" Logan asked her.

"No, I don't like men that much has you, know with everything that happen with Kayla." Ryoko said to him looking ahead.

"Where is her body Ryoko?" Logan asked her.

"Her body is with my mother." Ryoko said to him.

"Oh has she found away to bring her back?" Logan asked her.

"Shes working on it, but we still don't know if she will want to live again Logan she's got low heart levels and its not looking good right now." Ryoko told him.

"Bring her back to Xavier maybe he can help." Logan said to her.

"Maybe it was her time or it wasn't, but we will get her back." Ryoko said.

"I believe you Ryoko." Logan said to her.

"So who is this Xavier, should I know them?" Ryoko asked him.

"Xavier is a friend of mine that owns a school for mutants." Logan said to her.

"Oh I know him, him and mom gone on a few dates here and there." Ryoko said to him giggling.

Laughing Logan turns to her and looks at her.

"You changed so much Ryoko." Logan said to her and kisses her lips.

Ryoko laughs and hugs him.

"So have you Logan, theirs so much we need to catch up on." Ryoko said to him.

"Yes a lot to catch up on." Logan said to her and hugs her back.

Ryoko grabs his hand and takes him to her place.

"Is this your place?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah mom helped me get it after everything that happen with Tenchi." Ryoko said to him.

"How is your mother doing now Ryoko?" Logan asked her.

"Ok, I guess, she misses you and wishes we never left you there in weapon X building." Ryoko said to him.

"Wait you and Washu was there also?" Logan asked her.

"Yes they wanted me for your mate." Ryoko said to him looking away.

Logan looks at her shocked.

"How come I don't remember you there?" Logan asked her.

"You can't remember most of your time in there because you was shot in the head." Ryoko said to him.

Ryoko pulls him into her arms and hugs him.

"Logan remember I'll aways love you no matter what, was the last thing me and Kayla said before mom had to take us and Kayla was shot I try to bring her back on the spot but it don't work at all." Ryoko said with tears in her eyes.

"Ryoko let's not worry about that right now, but only us." Logan said to her.

"Your right Logan." Ryoko said to him smiling.

Ryoko and Logan smiled at each other.

"Logan, does anyone know about me where Xavier is?" Ryoko asked him.

"They don't know your name." Logan said to her.

"Ok thats good then." Ryoko said to him smiling.

"They know some story thats been told before, how much of it I'm not sure." Logan said to her.

"It be ok, I just hope it be different then with old house, I was in." Ryoko said to him laughing.

"It will, I just hope all the females will not be mad at me for finding the love of my life." Logan said to her laughing.

"They'll just have to get over it." Ryoko said to him laughing with him.

Then Logan's phone rings.

"Hello this is Wolverine speaking." Logan said to the other person.

"Logan when are you coming back?" The female on the other side asked him.

"In about 3-6 weeks, why?" Logan asked her.

"Pryo dumped me, again you was right he doesn't care about me, what I do Logan, I'm carnying his child tho." Rogue asked him Logan shocked doesn't know what to say.

"I'm on my way back with my friend, Rogue don't worry." Logan said to her.

"Ok just hurry he wants to know why I stop talking to him." Rogue said to him crying.

"I'll be on the next plane out today or tonight." Logan said to her.

"Thank you so much Logan." Rogue said to him and ending the call.

Logan looks at Ryoko.

"You ready to see them all, darling?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah I'm ready as I'll ever be." Ryoko said to him smiling.

"I just hope they all can be nice to you." Logan said to her smiling back.

"They better or I'll kick there asses." Ryoko said to him laughing.

"We should get your stuff that you want to take with you and mine from where I'm staying." Logan said to her.

"Yeah your right come to my place first its not that far from where we are." Ryoko said to him.

They start walking again when they hear someone yelling for Ryoko.

"RYOKO." The person yelled at her.

Ryoko turns around to see Ayeka yelling her name sighing.

Ayeka catches up to them.

"Why was you so rude to Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked him.

"You should know above everyone why Ayeka, and maybe you shouldn't be talking to me." Ryoko said to her.

Ayeka looked to who Ryoko was holding hands with.

"WHO is this Ryoko other one of your one night stands." Ayeka said to her laughing.

"No I happen to run into a old friend of mine today." Ryoko said to her.

"Oh how come I don't believe you slut." Ayeka said to her.

"Because if I did have any friends you would think I done slept with them all anyways and well your right hes more too me then just a friend." Ryoko said to her.

"Well I don't like how you was rude to my husband Ryoko I think you should say sorry to him." Ayeka said to her.

"ME say sorry to that sad excuse of a man, I don't think so and you look here Ayeka this will be the last time you or ANYONE from the family will see me because I'm leaving Japan and I'm going to live with my friend." Ryoko said to her.

"GOOD because you have made your own mother cry herself to sleep." Ayeka said to her.

"Like you haven't done the same Ayeka maybe you should look at yourself before coming and yelling at me will make you feel any better about yourself." Ryoko said to her.

Logan looks at Ryoko.

"I hope that friend of yours loves a slut like you Ryoko maybe you'll learn how to be a real lady." Ayeka said to her.

"Now hold on here Miss, Ryoko is anything but a lady I don't who you are and I don't care about you but do not talk about her that way shes more of a lady then you are she doesn't go around yelling at people because she thinks there rude to other peoples husbands." Logan said to her.

"You shut up you." Ayeka said to him.

"DON"T YOU TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT AYEKA." Ryoko yelled at her and she slapped Ayeka.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME." Ayeka yelled at Ryoko and slapped her back.

Logan garbed Ryoko's hand and started to pull her away from this female that had slapped her.

Ryoko follows Logan knowing hes trying to keep her out of getting into a fight.

"Logan thanks for helping me back there.

"You're welcome darling." Logan said to her.

Ryoko hugs Logan to her and kisses his cheek which he turns to her face and catches her lips.

Ayeka sees them kissing smiling evilly she starts to plan away to get back at Ryoko and her friend.

Ryoko and Logan pull apart and look at each other.

"I never want to see your lips on other girl." Ryoko said to him kisses his lips lightly.

"I never want to see your lips on other guy, darling." Logan said to her and kisses her back.

They pull apart again and start to walk away to Ryoko's place.

Laughing they walk up the steps.

"I should go get my stuff from where I as staying and I'll come pick you up darling." Logan said to her.

Ryoko pulls him to her and kisses him hard.

"See ya later sexy." Ryoko said to him and slips inside the house.

Logan stares after and turns around and starts to walk back to the place he was to stay that night.

Ryoko walked up to her room and taken out all she wanted in clothing and other items she liked she started to go down he stairs when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be right there in a minute." Ryoko said to them.

Ryoko gets to the door to see Tenchi and the others.

"Ryoko please come back with us don't leave Japan." Tenchi said to her.

"I can't stay in Japan anymore, as long as your here I will never be happy and well Wolverine makes me so happy." Ryoko said to them seeing him drive up to her place.

Logan gets out of the car and walks up to where Ryoko was standing.

"Ryoko whats going on?" Logan asked her.

"Oh nothing I was just leaving." Ryoko said to him.

Turning around and grabbing all her stuff she grabs the keys and locks the door to her house.

"Ready to leave here and get back to the school?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah I'm ready, to go with you and anywhere you go for that matter." Ryoko said to him smiling she walks over to him and he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Ryoko wait please." Washu said to her child.

Ryoko and Logan stopped.

"Yes Washu?" Ryoko asked her.

"Is it really Wolverine?" Washu asked her.

"Yes it is him the one and only Washu." Ryoko said to her.

Logan turns around to Washu and looks her in the eye.

"Hello Washu, long time no see." Logan said to her.

"It has been along time since we last saw each other." Washu said to him.

"Washu I would like K's body sent to Xavier's school please." Ryoko said to her.

"I'll be going also then as well." Washu said to both Logan and Ryoko.

They three get into Logan's rented car and drive off.

"Do you need to pick anything up Washu?" Logan asked her.

"No I don't Logan, but thank you for asking." Washu said to him smiling.

"Was making sure because knowing you we could of forgotten something." Logan said to her laughing.

They all laughed about that and agreed Logan was right and got to the air port.

"So where we going back too?" Ryoko asked Logan.

"We are going to Massachusetts Darling." Logan said to her laughing at the look on her face.

"What you laughing at sexy, huh?" Ryoko asked him while laughing with him.

"Just you Darling." Logan said to her and pulls her close and kisses her lips.

Washu looks over and laughs at what she sees.

"Ok you two if you keep this up I would think there is something you are hiding from me." Washu said to them.

They both laughed together and walked away hand in hand.

They get on the air plane and look for their sets.

"Everyone please put your set belt on while we wait for everyone to get on the plane." Some person said to the whole plane.

Logan looks over to Ryoko smiling and she looks back and kisses him. They pull away smiling at each other.

About three to four hours later they landed.

"Everyone may take off there set belts and being to get everything of theirs out of the places above your head." A females voice said over the plan.

"Logan is anyone waiting for us?" Ryoko asked him looking right at him.

"No there shouldn't be love." Logan said to her and grabs her hand.

"Lets go Mother." Ryoko said to her while looking at Logan.

They get off the plan looking around making sure Storm or anyone else from the X-men are around.

"Logan?" Ryoko asked him.

"I think one of them are here so I'll call u by Lynn." Logan said to her, she looks at him and nods.

"Ok Wolverine." Ryoko said to him.

They start to walk to where his car is parked.

"Logan nice seeing you here." Scott Summers said to him.

"Back at you bub." Logan said to him.

"Who's your little friends?" Scott asked him.

"You'll find out back at Xavier's." Logan said to him turning to unlock his car trunk.

He puts all there things into the trunk and throws the keys to Ryoko.

Ryoko looks at him weird and laughs.

"You sure you want me driving her?" Ryoko asked him.

"Darling I'm more sure then letting Scott there drive her." Logan said to her and laughed.

"Get in mother." Ryoko said to her. Washu got in and don't say anything.

Ryoko started up the car and backed out.

"You do know I don't know where he lives right?" Ryoko asked him.

"Yea I know." Logan looked out the window then at her.

I'm going to leave you right here you'll have to wait for other chapter if I get good stuff on it I'll keep

going if I get bad then I'll stop.

Thank you Love Ryoko Isabella R Swan-Cullen.


	2. Why do I miss her so much?

I don't own Tenchi Muyo or X-men.

On last chapter

Ryoko started up the car and backed out.

"You do know I don't know where he lives right?" Ryoko asked him.

"Yea I know." Logan looked out the window then at her.

On with next chapter.

Logan ended up driving to the school and when they got there everyone was outside waiting for them.

"Logan what is the meaning of this?" Ryoko asked him. She don't know those people.

Logan stepped out of the car and walked to Ryoko's side and helped her out of the car.

"Can everyone go back inside please." Logan said to them he really was worried about how Ryoko would take to so many people around her. Ryoko grabbed Logan's hand and held on for dear life.

"It be fine Lynn everything be fine." Logan whispered to her. Ryoko looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"With you by my side everything is fine." Ryoko whispered back to him, smiling at him.

Logan smiled at that it meant she still loved him and only him.

Jean Grey ran down to meet them and to say welcome back Logan.

"Welcome back Logan." Jean said to him.

"Hello there Jenny." Logan said to her smiling to her.

"Hello, there I don't think, I know you Miss?" Jean asked Ryoko.

"Hello, I'm Lynn." Ryoko said to her.

"Well hello Lynn and welcome to the school of Mutants." Jean said to her. Ryoko just smiled at her.

"Logan I think me and my mother are very tired is there anyway we could go to our room and rest?" Ryoko asked him.

"Of cause Lynn." Logan said to her. He got everything of theirs out of the car and walked them to his room it had two rooms off to it so it was like a small house in a bigger one.

"This is your room mine is right across from yours Lynn." Logan said to her and smiled as they walked into the room.

Xavier picked that minute to come into the room and say hello. (since he can't walk)

"Hello Xavier." Ryoko said to him looking at him and her mother.

"Hello Xavier." Washu said changing to her adult form.

"Hello Washu long time no see isn't?" Xavier said to her.

"Why yes indeed it is." Washu said to him flipping her hair behind her smiling at him.

Ryoko Looked at Xavier.

"Hello Xavier or should I say step father." Ryoko said to him smiling as if she just met him first time.

"Hello Lynn, and yes you should say step father but I believe your mother would like u to call me your father." Xavier said to her.

Ryoko looked at Logan then and the song I would die for you popped up in her head.

Song by Garbage.

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine_

_I would cry for you_

_I would cry for you_

_I will wash away your pain with all my tears, I'm drowning on fear_

_I will pray for you_

_I will pray for you,_

_I will sell my soul for something pure and true, someone like you_

_See your face every place that I walk in_

_Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'_

_You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored_

_I will burn for you_

_Feel pain for you_

_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart_

_I will lie for you_

_Beg and steal for you_

_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see, you're just like me_

_Violate all the love that I'm missin'_

_Throw away all the pain that I'm livin'_

_You will believe in me, and I can never be ignored_

_I would die for you_

_I would kill for you_

_I will steal for you_

_I'd do time for you_

_I will wait for you_

_I'd make room for you_

_I'd sink ships for you,_

_Take the cross for you_

_Make me a part of you_

_Because I believe in you_

_I believe in you_

_I would die for you _

Ryoko grind and walked over to Logan and grab the back of his head and kissed him like she never got to when

they got off the plane. Xavier smiled he was happy his step daughter had someone she loved true and purely.

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"LOGAN GET YOUR MOUTH OFF HER RIGHT NOW." Jean Grey yelled-said to him.

Logan pulled Ryoko to him, molding them together kissing her harder then before, Ryoko kissed back just as much.

Ryoko pulled away looking at Logan and tears fell from her eyes.

And she started to sang a song.

Song by Alexz Johnson.

_I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out_

So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say

[Chorus]  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall

If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain

Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say

[Chorus]  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life

[Chorus]  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall

I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall 

"Let me fall." Ryoko whispered smiling at Logan.

Logan looked at her and smiled truly smiled at her and stepped up to her and hugged her.

"That was purely beautiful, Lynn." Logan said to her and kissed her hard pulling her to him and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Logan, I'm happy you liked it." Ryoko said to him. Logan grab her hand and started to walk away with her.

"Lynn, I must talk to you alone." Logan said to her so everyone heard him. Logan started to walk away with Ryoko walking behind him holding his hand smiling.

"Logan, I love you." Ryoko whispered to him smiling. Logan looked back at her and smiled right back at her.

They got to Logan's room. Ryoko looked all around them and smiled she looked right back at Logan and pulled

him to her and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Logan please." Ryoko whispered to him smiling.

Logan pushed her up ageist the door kissing her.

"What is it you wish my dear?" Logan asked her.

"Make love to me Logan please." Ryoko said to him smiling.

She knew she would become pregnant with his child.

She warp her legs around his hips, kissing him harder.

"Lynn, I love you so very much." Logan said to her kissing her back just as much as she was kissing him

Logan moves them back to the bed taking her shirt off. Ryoko ran her fingers over his chest and back pulling his shirt over his head pushing him down on the bed.

"Logan, I love you in them damn pants, but they really need to go." Ryoko said to him with a fang sticking out.

Ryoko undoes his pants and pulls them off giggling. Logan is left in only his boxers.

Logan looked at Ryoko and grin right back at her and does the same to her leaving her in her bra and panties.

Ryoko pushes him on the bed then climbs on top of him and kisses him hard. Logan kisses her back just as much as shes kissing him runs his fingers down to the clasp thats holding her bra together. Logan threw that to the floor than flopping, her and kissing down her jaw to her chest.

"Logan." Ryoko moaned lowly making Logan grin. Kissing side of her breast then taking her nipple into his mouth sucking and nippling. Logan moved on down to her stomach kissing and nipping along the way down then moved back up to her neck where he bitten down on her neck making her cry out. Logan grin when that happen he moved his fingers up to her enter moving his finger up and down her lips then finally put one finger in her.

"Logan, I..l..lo..lov..love...y..yo..you." Ryoko moaned out to him arching into him and warping her arms around his neck pulling his face to hers and kissing him hard showing him how much she loved him. Logan kissed her back with the same feelings and moved to above her hand goes down to his boxers and starts to pull them down his legs. Boxers fall to the floor with the other clothing from them.

With Washu. (yes I'm evil I will not finish because thats just mean.)

Washu looked at Xavier and smiled.

"Its a very long time since I last saw you Xavier how have you been?" Washu asked him.

"I been really good how about yourself Washu?" Xavier asked her.

"Same, tho I could use your help on a friend of Logan and Lynn's shes been in this coma like state since she was first put into it if I can't get her out soon could lose her and the baby, I would hate myself if I lost both of them

she is like other daughter to me Xavier." Washu said to him looking grim.

Xavier looked at Washu he hated seeing her this way more then seeing his step daughter in pain Washu's was by fair the worst for him and he wouldn't allow it if he could stop it.

Xavier rolled his chair around to her and pulled her to him and hugged her close.

"Everything will be alright, Washu you must have faith in yourself, you know you can bring her back it just going to take something to do it." Xavier said to her.

Washu smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you I needed that Xavier." Washu said to him. Xavier kissed her lips how much he missed this women he could never put into words maybe with a kiss he could. Washu kissed him back smiling in the kiss.

Back with Logan and Ryoko after all the moaning.

Ryoko rolled over and smiled and cuddle to his side smiling.

"Your so beautiful." Logan said to her smiling.

Blushing Ryoko leans up and kisses his lips run her fingers threw his hair. Logan kissed her back running his fingers threw her hair smiling.

"Logan sleep." Ryoko said to him smiling when he closed his eyes she knew she should talk to her mother now. As she was getting up Logan tighten his arms on her.

"Where you think your going darling?" Logan asked her.

"I need to see my mother love, now sleep I'll be back by the time you wake up." Ryoko said to him and kissed his nose smiling.

She walked out of his room smiling turning on the link with her mother.

"Washu?" Ryoko asked inside her mothers head.

"Yes sweetheart, how can I help you?" Washu asked her daughter.

"You remember Anne, right?" Ryoko said to her mother with great sadness.

"Oh yes sweetheart, I remember my granddaughter, oh how I miss that little girl." Washu said to her.

"Remember when they killed her, I taken and trap her soul so I could try and bring her back someday?" Ryoko asked her.

"I never knew you did that sweetheart, but yes you can bring her back, but why are you asking me Ryoko?" Washu asked her.

"I want to bring back my daughter." Ryoko said to her.

"Ryoko how do you plan on doing this her body is gone by now?" Washu asked her.

"By giving her a new one." Ryoko said to her smiling.

"Ryoko will she look the same?" Washu asked her.

"Yes, Logan was her father, Mother." Ryoko said to her.

"How do you know she'll look the same?" Washu asked her.

"I just have that feeling mother." Ryoko said to her she walked up to her mother and hugged her.

"Mother, I really need this please don't stop me." Ryoko said to her.

"I would never keep my child from what she wants my dearest Lynn." Washu said to her.

"Thank you mother thank you so much." Ryoko said to her. They both heard a nose right behind them turning around Ryoko stared into the eyes of Jean Grey.

"Can I help you Jean?" Ryoko asked her.

"What you two talking about?" Jean asked them.

"Mother and daughter stuff." Washu said to her.

"Hmm I don't believe the two of you, you dare leave Logan, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself." Jean said to Ryoko.

"I don't plan on leaving him again, if I did it kill me, like it did last time and my powers could make you look weak Jean, you may want to keep your threats from me after all you don't know what I can do when mad." Ryoko said to her laughing softly. Then Logan walked in to see them talking he rush to Ryoko's side and hugs her to him.

"Darling everything ok?" Logan asked her.

"Everything is fine love." Ryoko said to him smiling and kissed his nose.

"Now love why aren't you in bed sleeping?" Logan asked her ignoring Jean.

"I needed to talk to my mother." Ryoko said to him smiling.

"Will you tell me later?" Logan asked her.

"Yes, when the time is right dear." Ryoko said to him smiling again.

Logan looked at Ryoko wishing he knew what was going on. Then Jean said something.

"Maybe you should tell him that way he doesn't think your a slut." Jean said to her smiling thinking she won.

"Logan, knows I'd never cheat on him." Ryoko said to her grinning proudly.

"Is that so?" Jean asked her.

"Yes, unlike you slut." Ryoko said to her. Jean looked at her with a evil look and walked out of the room leaving the three alone.

"We better go to bed honey." Ryoko said to him smiling.

"Your right long day." Logan said to her agreeing. Then grabbing her hand and taking her back to their room.

They get to their room seeing most of it a mess.

"What happen here Logan?" Ryoko asked him.

"I don't have a clue and I can bet it was Jean." Logan said to her.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Ryoko said to him she pulled him to her and kissed him long and hard.

"Lets get some rest Logan." Ryoko said to him laying down next to him on the bed. Falling asleep together in each others arms they smiled happily in their sleep.

The next day Ryoko woke up smiling, looking next to her smiling she giggled when she saw Logan still sleeping.

Ryoko just stare at him smiling put her hand up on his face. She just couldn't believe she had him back again she knew he'd be taken away again soon but she would enjoy this time with him while she could.

Thinking to herself she don't notice that Logan had woken up.

"Love?" Logan asked her worried.

"Oh good morning, Logan." Ryoko said to him smiling.

"What was you thinking, Lynn?" Logan asked her.

"Everything." Ryoko said to him smiling.

She would never tell him about their daughter Anne Boleyn, she loved their daughter but how do you tell the man that you love and that is her father that shes dead that she was the reason for him to be part of weapon X research to start with their daughter had become Queen of England and behead by the king, how could she just tell him that, she watch their only daughter die that way, she couldn't and she wouldn't allow him to find out, about his daughter, their daughter was coming back to them, no way they could stop Anne Boleyn being born again into the world of her true mother and father. (link to a picture ./i/pix/2008/10/29/article-1081189-02D97E7600000578-302_308x190_ )

(I know I wanted to throw in a twist and this seem like the best other then throwing in Bella and Edward and them it just seem so out of place the timing and everything with the story don't work out right with them being in it tho it would of made a good story maybe some time down the road Bella might become her sister. You never know.)

Logan left the room to talk to Xavier, leaving Ryoko to her thinking of her again.

Ryoko got up and put on lose jeans on thinking of a dress smiling.

The Dress was a beautiful of three colors mix in together blue, black and red. Ryoko wasn't paying much attain to what she was doing and looked down to find herself in the dress giggling. Laughing she turn the tress into a black corset top with a lose flowing skirt.

Logan pick that minute to walk in to see Ryoko smiling.

"I love seeing you so happy, Lynn." Logan said to her smiling at her when she turn around smiling to him.

"I'm happy once again, I'm with the one I love, what more could a girl ask for?" Ryoko asked him.

"A child, a wedding, house, animals, see the world, have all the money in the world, list just keeps going on and on, my dear." Logan said to her.

"That your right, love." Ryoko said to him. Ryoko walked up to him and hugged him to her smiling.

"What you smiling about darling?" Logan asked her.

"I'm smiling about you." Ryoko said to him.

"Well thats cool and all love, but we need to get going your step father will be needing to see you in about 15-20 minutes." Logan said to her.

"Yea, I know but what if I don't want to see him right now?" Ryoko asked him.

"Too bad." Logan said to her smiling. They walk out of the room down to Xavier's room to see why he needed to talk to Ryoko.

Logan knocks on Xavier's door.

"Come in." Xavier said to them.

They walk in and see Jean talking to Xavier.

"Jean I will not take you talking about my step daughter like that please drop it." Xavier said to her starting to wonder whats gotten in to the red head.

"BUT Sir her and her mother was outside your door last night talking." Jean said to him.

"THEY are mother and daughter, can't they talk without you listening to them Jean, stop acting like a child thats jealous that Logan as moved on and Lynn is Logan's wife." Xavier said to her.

"I don't care about that, I just feel like Logan will get hurt sir." Jean said to him.

"By who Jean?" Ryoko asked her.

"You." Jean said to her looking at her fully.

"How can I hurt him when, I haven't even gotten to see him in so long till just a few days ago." Ryoko said to her.

"I may have been gone all the years he needed me, but I couldn't help it then, I had to stay away for his safety Jean you will never understand what I gone threw after weapon X." Ryoko said to her.

"Then tell us what happen thats so bad." Jean said to her.

"I was used as a weapon just like Logan, but I was to make the perfect weapon my children and Logan's would of made that, they was using us to make a child just for a weapon, I had two sons and one daughter." Ryoko said to her.

Jean looked at Ryoko like she don't believe her.

"You don't have to believe me Jean, my sons are still alive, but my daughter died." Ryoko said to her looking out the window almost in tears thinking of the past always did this to her.

"Lynn?" Logan asked her.

"I never plan for you to find out this way Logan, I never meant for you to learn this till you was truly ready to know it." Ryoko said to him. Logan looked at her shocked he couldn't even remember everything that happen in weapon X.

"Lynn, I forgive you because I love you." Logan said to her. He pulled her to him and hugged her with everything he had showing his feelings for her in that one hug. She hugged him back just as much as he was hugging her.

"I'm so sorry you found out this way." Ryoko whispered to him.

"Lynn its fine, I understand its hard for you to talk about our past." Logan whispered back to her hugging her tighter to him.

Ryoko looked at Jean fuming behind them. She don't know what to say or how to act to make the red head take a chill pill.

"Take a damn chill pill Jean because really you need it more then me." Ryoko said to her hugging Logan tightly.

"How about you tell the whole story to us so we all understand how you could let your daughter just die." Jean said to her smiling thinking she won again oh but how wrong she was.

"My Daughter die because the King of England wanted a male hair to the thrown and he wanted a new wife to give him that hair since my daughter had two miscarriages, they was thinking she couldn't carry a child to full term so he was trying to find ways out of his marriage to her and he found one not knowing it was her step brother." Ryoko said to her almost in tears again.

"Who was the King and what is said daughters name?" Jean asked her.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT MY PAST JEAN?" Ryoko screamed at her, angry that this woman could be doing this to her.

"So, I know who you really are." Jean said to her.

"Leave me along Jean you aren't ready for my past to be told fully." Ryoko said to her walking out the room Logan looking from behind her.

"Jean you really gone too far this time." Logan said to her. Walking out of the room he gone after Ryoko.

Ryoko ran to the woods and sits down on the ground crying curling into a ball and just cries her heart out for her missing daughter.

"I miss her so much, how can they say time gets better?" Ryoko asked no one while she kept crying her eyes out she don't know what she do if she lost her daughter again she heard someone coming to where she was she looked up to see Logan walking right to her.

"Lynn, I'm so sorry about her, she had no right to say that to you." Logan said to her picking her up and hugging her to him.

I'm going to stop right here.

Wait and see what is said next chapter.


End file.
